


Brainstorm - The McShep Variation

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would have enjoyed the episode "Brainstorm" if it would have played out more like the wonderful fan fiction story "Brainstormed". I mean, if I had the choice between Keller in that fugly dress (and horrid boots) or John Sheppard in a tux it's not really a contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainstorm - The McShep Variation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brainstormed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass), [Sihaya Black (beledibabe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beledibabe/pseuds/Sihaya%20Black). 



  


Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!


End file.
